


Charlotte Vanrose's Life story

by VixenRedFox



Series: Charlotte Vanrose [1]
Category: Charlotte Vanrose
Genre: Friendship, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRedFox/pseuds/VixenRedFox
Summary: She was born and raised in a castle down in hell she had 2 siblings and a mother her father died a long time ago she was 1010 when she met her friend and 1015 when she met her boyfriend. What happened in her life to make her who she is now and why does she choice humans over demons..





	Charlotte Vanrose's Life story

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm gonna write Shella Melf's story next here is a preview for Charlotte Vanrose and her life story.

Charlotte Vanrose that what her name is it was the late 1800 when she was born she was apart of one of the wealthy families of there world it was such a beautiful day no one expected the roar of panic. It was the day many people were wiped out because of the horrible storm and the flooding in many homes but was it because of this one child. The oldest sibling of her family the first born the one that was sent to the humans to get there souls but preferred to make friends with them. She did not think it was right to kill people let alone hurt a spider she liked all living things even if she could not be called living but she did not care about if she was living or not she loved watching humans. The humans looked so cute when they were kissing and cuddling knowing she could never have that kind of love made her sad but just watching it happen made her smile.


End file.
